


Buzz Cut

by wintercreek



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-24
Updated: 2009-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercreek/pseuds/wintercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New galaxy, new traditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buzz Cut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [damned_colonial (Skud)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skud/gifts).



Ronon knows it's wrong. He should be hating every second of this, every smooth _snick_ as the scissors close and another piece of weight drops from his head. He should rail against it, he should say that this is _not_ the Satedan way.

He doesn't.

Ronon keeps his head tilted forward until the last of his dreads have fallen and there's only the last inch or so of hair remaining. He runs his fingers through it; he never knew until now how good it would feel to comb through his hair. How liberating.

Sheppard starts the clippers buzzing; Ronon can feel the vibrations whispering close to the back of his neck, so close. "Ready, buddy?" Sheppard asks, uncertain but willing.

Ronon nods. "Do it." And with that, he commits to it. New galaxy, new traditions, new hair. Sateda didn't have any great port cities, not like this, so it's a surprise to find how cold it is when a sea breeze off the bay ghosts over his nearly-bare scalp. Ronon shivers.

McKay steps forward and holds out a knit sailor's cap. "Don't tell anyone, but I, ah. I made this for you. Buzz cuts are cold."

Ronon pulls it on and wordlessly accepts the scarf Teyla holds out to him, warm and soft on the back of his exposed neck. They stand there together, McKay and Sheppard and Teyla watching, and Ronon opens his hands. His dreads fall off the balcony and into the strange ocean below.


End file.
